Our chance is over
by veenable
Summary: A story based on a weird dream i had lol. I do not know if it is any good and this is my first fanfiction so comments would be ideal I guess. Oh and it is about spencer and ashley's life and kids with other people. tell me if i should continue please


Our chance is over

"_I love you Ashley." I looked at her and smiled. Yeah she's said it a million times but it still feels like the first. "I love you too, forever and always baby." She looked at me with such intensity and asked, "Do you really mean that Ash?" "No matter what Spence." Then Spencer flipped me over and started sucking on my neck causing me to moan._

"Ash babe wake up!" wait that's not Spencer's voice and hey that's not Spencer's hands going up my shirt. I open my eyes and see him, Aiden, my second choice, my husband, the father of my children, my "love". "Mm hey Aid" He smiled his stupid "sexy" smile and said, "I love when you say Aid, mostly when you scream it, like you did all last night! Want to make this morning spectacular?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Eckk I hate being married to him, I'm like his sex slave. Why did I have to mess up back in high school and ruin my future with Spencer, my real love? More importantly why did we have to move back to L.A. Oh god what if she still lives here! Then I realized Aiden was waiting for me to say something so I just smiled my fake smile at Aiden and told him maybe later.

Then I turned over and looked at the clock, "Fuck Aid why didn't you wake me up its 6:30 I have to get the kids ready?" "Cause you're so sexy when you sleep. Especially when you start to moan like you were doing. Were you dreaming about last night?" Shit I moan in my sleep, well at least his ego is too big for him to think it's about Spencer. "You know it Aid!"

I dashed out of our room and went to take a shower. When I exited the shower I went to wake the kids up. I decided to give my oldest a little longer to sleep so I went into the twin's room first. It is a large room considering the fact that we are very wealthy, Aiden is a professional basketball player and I'm a retired rock princess. I walked over to Andy's side of the room and started to tickle him. "Andy wake up! Senior year baby!" He opened his eyes and started crying. God he is such a baby he is 17 years old and still cries like a little bitch when I wake him up for school. I left him alone and walked over to Nicky's side knowing already that his brother woke him up. I dressed both of them and sent them downstairs. I then checked the clock and it was 7:15 so I went into my 16 year olds room. She is my favorite and everyone knows it. I quietly walked in and lay in her bed with her. I named her after Spencer much to Aiden's dismay. "Spencey hon. wake up school's soon and we don't want to miss your first day of junior year at a new school." She opened her eyes and smiled at me. God she acts so much like Spencer though she looks exactly like I did. She is so sweet, innocent, loving, and intelligent. I feel kind of bad for moving the kids from New York to L.A where I and Aiden are from but Aiden just needed to play for L.A. and god forbid the family came first.

At 7:45 they were out the door and I was left in peace.

Chapter two

Spencer Dennison's POV

Andy wouldn't shut up about all the hot girls as we walked through the Quad at King High. Nick left us a long time ago to fix some issues with his schedule because he was taking art instead of AP English. So I'm stuck with the bone head that wouldn't shut up. All of a sudden a group of girls passing shouted, "Hey sexy with the crew cut! Come here." Of course the cheerleaders would find Andy "sexy". He looked at them and then me and said, "Peace Shorty Imma go get some!" God he is such a jerk now I'm alone and don't know where I'm going and...

Now I'm on top of some cute guy. No not like that, I walked into him and he lost his balance and so now umm awkwardness. Oh right I should probably get up now.

"I am so sorry I'm new here and wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry" I said sheepishly. He smiled a sexy smile and said, "Hey no problem. I'm Clay by the way and you can trample me any time you want umm?"Oh right my name, "Oh my name is Spencer." He picked up my hand and kissed it, "Glad to meet you Spence_r_" He purred the last part and I blushed. The bell then rang and he showed me my class.

He made me a little late for class so when I walked in there was only one seat available but it looked like the guy didn't want company. "Spencer, go take a seat in the back next to Ashley." His name is Ashley? Wow and I thought my name was bad. When I sat down I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. He took off his hood and I saw that "he" was actually the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looks so familiar but I can't place where I know her from. Oh her lips are moving maybe I shouldn't zone out so much. "I'm sorry what did you say, I'm out of it today." "I asked if you had a staring problem but you're obviously just retarded." Wow lovely girl but two can play at this. "And you're obviously just a bitch!" I whispered with a smile. She looked at me and she looked as though she was going to say something else but she just shook her head and put her headphones in.

The rest of the day was uneventful and now I'm in the gym waiting for my brother Andy's basketball tryout to finish. That cute boy clay is trying out too and he is good and has a really nice body. Speaking of nice bodies, here comes Ashley. Joy just what I need.

"Hey Spencer I just wanted to say sorry about earlier my brother Clay drank my coffee and I was a little grumpy." "A little?" She smiled a beautiful smile and said, "Fine maybe a lot." "Wait Clay is your brother?" "Yep. Hey listen, come over my house so we can hang out." "I don't know, my brother is taking me home." "You crew cut, I'm taking her out, Kay?" dipshit nodded his head and Ashley grabbed my arm.

Ashley? POV

After a ten minute drive we arrived at my house. "You just gunna stare or you wanna go inside beautiful?" She blushed and said, "Either or Ash." Ash, I like it, no one ever calls me that my mom use to but now she cries whenever she does. "Ash?" I asked. "I'm sorry it's just it sounded right in my head, I'm sorry." She blushed she is so cute. Okay so I'm not going to do what I had planned, fuck then chuck her, I think she could be cool to hang out with. "No I like it; you sound sexy when you say it, Spence." Here comes her blush and my smile.

I led her into the house and my mom jumps out of nowhere. "Hey A!" "Hey mom, this is my friend Spencer. She's new in town." My mom looked at Spencer and had a lost look on her face. She went closer to her and whispered, "Davies?" Spencer looked up and said, "No, Dennison." My mom had a look of devastation but quickly shook it off and smiled a fake smile. "Wow another female Spencer, my name also is Spencer." I grabbed Spencer and dragged her upstairs before my mom could say anything else.

"Sorry about that Spence, my mom had a friend with the last name Davies back in high school and is obsessed with her." Spencer looked like something in her head clicked "My mom's maiden name is Davies." I smiled "Wow what are the odds."

"So truth or dare Spence?" "Wow kind of random Ash but truth." "Do you like girls?" She blushed then said, "I never really thought of it Ashley. Are um you?" I laughed and said "Wow you have yet to find that out? That is usually the first thing new students are told." She was about to say something but my brother's friends walked in and wanted to play. It got really boring but then some kid named Kenny said, "Spencer, I dare you to make out with Ashley for two minutes." All the boys cheered and Spencer's face dropped. But then she walked over to me and started to straddle me. God she is so hot. "Spencee you don't mmm hhaveee to do this mm." I moaned out as her knee touched my thighs. She went to my ear and licked and nibbled on it then said, "Okay" then walked back to her spot and winked at me, leaving me with a very flustered face and wetness down below.


End file.
